There has always been a need for people to live in places that provide shelter, basic comfort, and support. As society and technology advance, there is a growing interest in improving the intelligence of the environments in which we live and work. Recently, various machine learning and artificial intelligence techniques were integrated into home environments equipped with sensors and actuators. However, there is still a need for improving the ease of integrating such smart environment technology into the lifestyle of its residents.